James Eddington
Vital Statistics Full Name: James T Eddington Race: Human Birth Place: Earth Birth Date: June 4, 2310 Age: 23 Height: 6’0” (without shoes) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Marital Status & History: Character Image: J. August Richards Parents: Hairson Eddington & Nat Eddington Siblings: One Sister Kat Eddington Other Info: Loves Music and flying Grew up on Earth with his parents his Mom being and Admiral and his dad being a test polite things could have been better for him. Before History James Eddington was born into a large farming family on Earth in North Caralina. He and his sisters worked on the family farm along with his mother and father. He is the third child and oldest of his brothers. The Eddingtons did extremely well for themselves on the farm. Their land claim was clearly the best of the farms and enabled them to produce and sell the majority of the food that was consumed by mining colonys. This brought about great wealth and allowed the Eddingtons to buy out the competing farms and to hire workers to tend the farms. Wanting their children to receive the best education possible they used their wealth to send them to the best schools in the federation. James, attended Westchester Academy on Earth. He showed leadership tendencies early on and a preference for sports. Throughout his education career he at least tried just about every sport available to the students. By the time he reached high school he had settled on Rugby, Soccer, Baseball, and Fencing as his favorites. His leadership skills and dynamic personality quite often pushed him to the front of the team making team captain on more then one occasion. Having grown up in such a large family James felt comfortable in crowds. The constant bickering and bartering between his siblings and himself had sharpened his communication and bargaining skills, it was only natural for him to run for the class president. He was elected president of his graduating class by an overwhelming margin. He had received offers from several top colleges to attend. After taking several tours of college campuses he was still undecided on what he wanted. Although they all offered superb educational opportunities they lacked one critical element, excitement. He wanted a career that offered the excitement, camaraderie, and teamwork of the sports that he enjoyed.After a tour of Starfleet Academy in San Francisco he knew he had found his future. His four years at the academy were busy ones he found himself constantly juggling between his class work and his social life. He worked hard in his classes and enjoyed the challenges they presented. He continued to participate in sports joining several of the academy's teams. He made captain of the Rugby team in his junior and senior years. He majored in history and tactical regimes. He ran for senior class president but lost by a narrow margin to Sara Leepers, who made him vice president. After the Academy Jsmes thought it would be best to splite away from his friends. He took the best post that could be offerd the USS Pathfinder Service History Captain, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Crazy Hourse Eddington, James Personality LIKES: Sports, Teamwork, Good food and conversation. DISLIKES: People who say that something can not be done. SKILLS/ABILITIES: Has an addictive personality. Can make anyone feel comfortable and like a friend. WEAKNESSES: Can't turn down a challenge. Can be over competitive. CULTURAL CUSTOMS: Traditional Human IMPORTANT VALUES: Believes strongly in teamwork. Nothing is unachievable, if you can't do it yourself find a friend to help. AMBITIONS: To have a command of his own. QUIRKS: Loves a crowd. Does not like to be alone even in his own quarters, has been known to keep several animals as companion pets. Promotion History Promoted To Ensisn Languages and Interests Interests: Music, Art, Literature, Astrometric Sciences, Bajoran Myth and History Languages: Federation Standard, Ancient Betazoid, Bajoran, Cardassian, Romulan and a little Klingon Category Category:Starfleet Personnel